


Новичок

by TinARu



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Кингсмен появляется новый координатор.<br/>Написано для команды Кингсмен на ФБ-15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новичок

**Author's Note:**

> Кросовер с сериалом «Teen Wolf», а точнее перенос одного героя, Стайлза Стилински, в канон фильма Kingsman; канонный Мерлин в фике стал Артуром.

— Чувак, если ты не читал комиксы, что конечно звучит как полная хуйня, то никогда не поздно начать. Ну я серьезно, хотя бы попробуй Паучка!

— Я прильну к твоему идиоту в спандексе только после того, как ты начнешь уважительно относится к футболу. Или хотя бы называть его правильно!*

— Хей, да я уже!

— Да нет, чувак, ты все никак не. Это меня и бесит. И где эти идиоты с автоматами прячутся, скажи мне, а?

— Да я тебе еще минут десять назад сказал, что они в том ангаре. Не удивлюсь, если пляшут полуголыми и поклоняются своему странному многорукому богу. Вот я думаю, это Ганеш или еще какой хуй с горы?

— Вот не ебу, детка, просто не в курсах, окей?

— А говорят «английское образование». На пять часов стреляй, Эггз, надеюсь, что базука их достанет. О даааа.

Если бы кто-то зашел в координаторскую к новому Мерлину, то он услышал бы именно такой диалог. Но увы, или к счастью, в это дикое и жуткое логово сумасшедшего американца никто не совался. Самоубийц не было. Кроме Эггзи, коего сейчас этот ядерный гик с родинками и координировал. Как часто повторял новый Артур, до этого много лет занимавший должность Мерлина: «На каждого психа на этой планете найдется еще больший псих». И это была истинная правда. Ведь неразлучная связка Эггзи Анвина и Стайлза Стилински была на всю голову долбанутой.

Сколько Эггзи не пытался вспомнить, он не мог определить, когда точно приступил к обязанностям их новый Мерлин. Правда называть этого парня именем великого волшебника никак не получалось. Ну какой из него Мерлин, натуральный Стайлз. Эггзи, который со дня своего назначения не ощущал себя Галахадом, как никто это понимал. И эта была одна из многих ниточек, связавших их практически с момента знакомства.

На самом деле более неординарной личности в своей жизни Эггзи не встречал. Стайлз отличался быстротой реакций, хорошими отношениями с многочисленными гаджетами и компьютерами в координаторской, странным вкусом в одежде и пугающим чувством юмора. А еще у него абсолютно отсутствовал фильтр между переполненным идеями мозгом и совершенно похабным ртом. Стайлз говорил, что думал в любое время дня и ночи. Однажды он сказал Эггзи, что тот выглядит «недотраханным», а через секунду уже рассказывал о своем первом сексуальном опыте. И заткнуть его не было никакой возможности. Новый Мерлин постоянно пошлил, часто острил и совершенно не скрывал свой едкий и саркастичный юмор. А еще Стайлз был на удивление внимательным, участливым и верным. Про его профессионализм и говорить нечего: этот американец однажды спас Эггзи от засевших в тысяче метров каирских снайперов. Если бы не он, то за агента Галахада уже выпили бы столетний коньяк. И это окупало абсолютно все минусы Стайлза. 

Хотя даже все пошлости, черный юмор и непрекращающийся поток слов нравились Эггзи. Вот просто иррационально нравились. Наверно потому что, когда-то он сам был таким. Шумным, пошлым, вечно прикалывающимся и отшучивающимся. После смерти Гарри все это как-то притухло, затаилось. Можно сказать, вымерло. Эггзи не хотелось шутя подкалывать Артура, хотя тому возможно это было и нужно, не хотелось одевать порой яркую одежду, не хотелось того, другого, третьего. А потом появился Стайлз. Человек его возраста, который наверняка повидал не меньше говна, но сумевший сохранить весь этот задор и желание жить. И как же он подкупал этим Эггзи. Просто до дрожи. 

Они поссорились при первой же встрече. А на следующий день, после пробной тренировки, Эггзи ворвался в координаторскую и дал по морде этому новоявленному Мерлину. Тот проявил истинное волшебство, оставив на Анвине пару впечатляющих синяков. Тем же вечером они нажрались в баре. А еще через неделю болтали как старые друзья. Эггзи знал, что Стайлз умудрился поладить со всеми агентами, хоть некоторых он и конкретно подбешивал. Рокси, кстати, вообще души не чаяла в этом покрытом родинками говорливом засранце. Но Эггзи хотелось верить, что именно с ним у Стилински появилась настоящая связь. Со всей этой важной белибердой типа поддержки, общих шуток и безграничного взаимопонимания. И многим другим. Тем, о чем Эггзи было порой даже неловко подумать.

— Да я сказал тебе идти в шахту лифта, козлина ты ущербная! Макака вестминстерская! В шахту!

— Ты нихуя мне не сказал, дебил! Ты сказал, цитирую, мать твою: «Дуй наверх». Как, блядь, я должен был понять, что ты имеешь ввиду шахту лифта? А, уебок?

— Как только ты вернешься в штаб, всажу тебе пистолет в жопу и выстрелю! Ты меня слышишь?

— Пошел ты, сука.

Да, иногда они не ладили. Совсем. Но что поделаешь. Они были слишком яркими, слишком шумными, слишком эмоциональными. Слова для обоих порой значили чересчур много. Артур любил повторять, что у них слишком хрупкая душевная организация, из-за которой мог бы вышвырнуть обоих под зад. Но он, видите ли, смирился с неизбежным злом. Какой жалостливый, однако, козел.

Ссоры были порой ежедневными. Иногда они не переругивались неделями, хоть и встречались каждый три часа в штабе. Периодически они дрались, а потом друг друга же и перевязывали после. Эггзи все это чертовски нравилось. Как-будто он нашел родственную душу. Как-будто кому-то снова не все равно. И каждый раз глядя в хитрые и живые карие глаза, он чувствовал тепло. Чувствовал потребность поделиться им, разделить его со Стайлзом. 

Но потом Эггзи вспоминал. Вспоминал, почему уже как год он одинок. И вся его порывистость, жажда тепла, стремление разделить с кем-то каждое мгновение жизни, улетучивались. Из-за Гарри.

— Мерли, ты уже видел трейлер нового Джеймса Бонда?

— Это где есть доктор Шульц и Мориарти?* О да, уже планирую дрочить на светлый образ Крейга в кинотеатре. 

— Фу, какая гадость.

Они могли разговаривать о всякой глупости часами, сидя в какой-нибудь пиццерии и попивая светлое пиво. А иногда они делились чем-то личным, какими-то воспоминаниями, историями. Порой такие разговоры заводили их в какие-то совсем мрачные дебри, но вдвоем они легко могли выйти из всей этой печальной тоски. И пойти на того же Джеймса Бонда. Только Эггзи на Крейга дрочить не собирался.

Тяжело порой было осознавать, насколько глубоко в его жизнь проник один американский гаденыш. Как хорошо Стайлз устроился в его жизни, найдя там какое-то свое личное место. Что бы Эггзи вообще без него теперь делал?

— Чувак, этот костюм...

— Что, тебе не нравится? Мне сшили его в прошлом месяце, там есть куча внутренних отделений, маячок и какая-та новомодная хрень, из-за которой он стал только прочнее. В общем, Марк-2* или как там его.

— Ха-ха, ты все же смотрел Железного Человека, умничка. Но про костюм... Я просто не думал, что кому-то может так идти серый костюм в полоску. Серьезно, мужик, ты прямо секси в нем. Все-таки вы, англичане, все же очень трахательные.

— Не смущай меня, Стайлз. Хотя нет, продолжай.

Иногда такие разговоры заставляли что-то гореть внутри него. Они распаляли, разжигали костер, который было некому потушить. Кроме Стайлза. Эта была игра на двоих. Игра, которую Эггзи боялся продолжать. Его преследовали кошмары по ночам, с Гарри в основном. Он просыпался в поту, с бешено бьющимся сердцем и со слезами на глазах. Полный комплект, блядь, даже стыдно. Как-будто в его теле не могли ужиться два чувства к двум разным людям. Вся накопленная страсть, похоть, жажда жизни стремились к Стайлзу с его полными губами и пошлыми подкатами. А что-то нежное и тоскливо влюбленное все еще шептало ему о Гарри Харте. Выходило как-то нелепо, настолько, что Эггзи хотелось застрелиться.

Любовный треугольник, ну кто бы мог подумать.

— Их тут слишком много, Стайлз!

— Быстро уходи в северное крыло. Сейчас на один этаж вверх, теперь сворачивай в левый коридор. И там тоже было трое или двое мудил, слышишь, Эггз? 

— Да-да. Продолжай, детка, мне очень интересно.

— Козел. Теперь по коридору до упора. Там окно и внизу кустики. Смекнешь, что делать?

— Да, коне... 

— Эггз? Эггзи? Ты слышишь меня? Я потерял с тобой контакт, картинки тоже нет.

— ... 

— Агент Галахад, ответьте! 

— ...

— Блядь, блядь, Анвин, не смей подыхать, я еще не признался тебе в своих светлых чувствах! Мужик, ну давай же! 

— ... 

— Эггзи... 

— Да, я на связи, все в порядке. Те чуваки выбили очки. Пришлось действовать быстро. Ну знаешь, кровь, кишки и прочая веселуха.

— Мать твою, я реально испугался, Эггз! И ты должен быстрее уходить. Сейчас!

— Все, уже бегу отсюда к херам. Не гостеприимное местечко. И Стайлз?

— Да?

— Я слышал твои крики про светлые чувства. Что скажешь?

— До связи, агент.

После случая с паникой Стайлза все переменилось: он стал чаще отводить глаза и переводить темы, словно мальчишка. Эггзи было погано. Погано, потому что знал — это все из-за него. Как можно было начинать новые отношения, когда его преследовали несуществующие предыдущие? Его чувства к Стайлзу нарастали как лавина, которая вот-вот должна сорваться с горы. Поэтично конечно, но как-то совсем хреново.

А по ночам на него тяжело смотрел Гарри Харт.

— Эггзи, не мог бы ты уделить мне минутку внимания?

— Да, конечно, Стайлз. Что такое?

— У меня есть для тебя важная информация. Все на этой флешке. Я довольно долго ее собирал, хотел помочь и... В общем, просмотри все, возьми за ручку нашего старого доброго Артура и лети в Висконсин. Будет такой сюрприз, что вы к хуям взорветесь, я вам обещаю. 

— Почему ты не летишь с нами? 

— Не стоит, чувак. Просто не стоит, ладно?

Через два дня они пили чай в небольшой лачуге в городке Ла-Кросс*. Пили молча. Потому что с другой стороны стола за ними также молча наблюдал Гарри Харт. Живой.

Кажется, в тот день Эггзи впервые видел слезы на глазах у Артура. И тогда же услышал его настоящее имя из уст Гарри. Они вдвоем стояли на террасе, так близко к друг другу, и тихо разговаривали. Тогда Эггзи в первые за долгое время ощутил какую-то целостность. И потом, глядя в теплые и чуток виноватые глаза Гарри, он больше не чувствовал сожаления, тоски, боли, отчаяния. Не было и изводящей влюбленности, отравлявшей ему жизнь последний год. Только радость.

Они с Гарри тоже говорили. О всяких глупостях, поведении Джей Би и злополучном Крейге в роли Джеймса Бонда. И о новом Мерлине, который потратил около полугода, чтобы отыскать считавшегося мертвым бывшего агента Галахада. Ради чего? 

Пожалуй, Эггзи знал ответ на этот вопрос.

— Эггзи?

— Стайлз, чувак, я сажусь в самолет до Лондона. Встретишь?

— Но как... Вы же с Артуром только вчера туда прилетели. Я не понимаю!

— О, не волнуйся, у Гарри офигенный чай, но, думаю, им нужно с Артуром о многом поговорить. 

— А тебе? Ты же вроде...

— Я что? Влюблен? Был наверное когда-то. А сейчас у меня есть важное дельце в Лондоне. 

— И это...? 

— Всего лишь нужно хорошенько трахнуть одного болтливого американца и сказать ему, что у него самый охрененный на свете рот, а я уже на протяжении десяти месяцев хочу пересчитать все его родинки своим языком. И не забывай о шикарных ключицах и аппетитной заднице. 

— О.

— Именно. И еще я должен сказать ему, что конкретно влюблен в него. Прям очень сильно. Осознаешь срочность этого дела, чувак?

— Я встречу тебя.

— Я даже не сомневался.

Через шестнадцать часов, лежа на кровати и обнимая заснувшего на его плече Стайлза, Эггзи понимает, что жизнь отличная штука. От и до. И он будет ей наслаждаться.

Вместе с этим болтливым засранцем.

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> *Эггзи намекает, что Стайлз называет футбол «soccer», как это принято у американцев. Известный факт, что британцев это раздражает, так как они конечно же говорят «football». 
> 
> *Доктор Шульц – герой актера Кристофа Вальца в фильме «Джанго освобожденный», тогда как Мориарти – известный злодей произведений о Шерлоке Холмсе, сыгранный в сериале «Шерлок» актером Эндрю Скоттом. Оба снялись в новом фильме о Бонде «007: СПЕКТР».
> 
> *Эггзи говорит об одной из версий костюма Железного Человека.
> 
> *Ла-Кросс – небольшой город в штате Висконсин.


End file.
